


위험한 | Dangerous

by blushingseoul, proteccbangtan



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/F, F/M, Gangs, Gen, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingseoul/pseuds/blushingseoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/proteccbangtan/pseuds/proteccbangtan
Summary: When you get involved with one of the most dangerous gangs in all of Busan, who will be there to save you?--"Is it weird to say that I want to see him again? He intrigues me.""I don't think it's weird, but I do think it's dangerous."





	위험한 | Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> here it is!! the gang!bts au i was talking about. i’m so happy that i’m writing this, you have literally no idea. and to be working together? uh, dream come true tbh!! anyways, we hope you enjoy the first chapter of dangerous, don’t be afraid to tell us what you think!!

The club was hot and humid, the consistent thrum and pulse of the heavy bass vibrating the floors and windows almost as if it wanted to break them. Couples of all kinds threw themselves around on the dance floor, writhing and thrusting against one another. 

It was normal for Eunha to grace the club,Turbulence, with her presence almost every friday, dancing and drinking until she could barely stand. Needless to say, I usually ended up there with her, after getting a call from either Mark or Yugyeom, the two bartenders working up at the front. 

Tonight was no different. 

I could see the boys working the bar as I walked in, wrapping my arms closer to my body. Mark was keeping an eye on the intoxicated Eunha, her face red and posture slumped. She was hanging over the side of the bar, her long hair tangled and face shining with moisture. 

“Eunha. C’mon, time to go,” Mark called, throwing the towel he was using over his shoulder. I smiled gratefully at him, lifting Eunha’s arm up and over my shoulder. 

“Thanks for keeping an eye on her. How much was her tab tonight?” I called, attempting to reach for my wallet. Mark frowned, glancing at the many empty glasses on the counter. 

 

“Honestly, she’s had so many I can’t keep count. Sorry darling.” I let out a small laugh, pulling slightly at the collar of my black turtleneck before handing him my credit card.

“I just got paid so there should be enough on there to cover. If it’s not enough, you can always call me in so I can help out here.” I didn’t bother to watch Mark’s face turn into a grimace as he scanned my card, not bothering to argue with him on the topic of me paying. 

“I honestly think you do that just to annoy him.” My head turned whipping around to face the other bar hand, Kim Yugyeom. “How many times have we told you to stop paying for the drinks Eunha binges? Jackson himself said that if you didn’t stop-” 

“-I’d give you all the money you paid back and kick you out of my bar.” Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I smiled as I felt rather then saw the dark haired male sit down next to me at the bar. 

“Jackson-oppa, nice to see you!” Eunha managed to slur out, giving him a sloppy wink. I groaned, setting her down and wiping my forehead as I finally turned to face the owner of the bar. 

“You know what, if you’re so adamant about me not paying for drinks then I’d like a rum and coke because I’m going to need it to carry this sack of potatoes to the dorms,” I said, slapping my hand on the counter. Mark let out a laugh, turning around to make the drink for me. I took a moment to look around the club again, letting the vibrations of the bass relax my body. I turned back to the bar to grab the drink Mark had placed there, taking a sip before scanning the bodies dancing. 

It wasn’t long till I was making eye contact with an orange haired male, eyeing me obviously. He smirked, and I raised an eyebrow, turning back to the bar where Eunha and Jackson were both missing. “Where did they go?” I asked Yugyeom, slight disbelief turning the end of the question into something more exasperated. He shrugged, pointing towards Mark. He smiled, miming Jackson calling a cab. 

I sighed in relief, turning back around to find the orange haired male from earlier nowhere in sight. I sighed, this time with disappointment, setting my drink down and making my way through the crowd, smiling when the intelligible song changed to one I was more familiar with. I hummed along to the song, slowly swaying and moving while looking for a dance partner. The dance floor was crowded to say the least, and I was regretting my clothing choices, dark skinny jeans and a turtleneck not doing anything to help the sweat that already threatened to drip down the back of my neck. 

“I knew I’d see you again,” I jumped as I felt hands on my waist and lips at my ear, a smooth yet dark voice practically purring into my neck. I smirked, turning around to face the staring culprit from earlier. His hands gripped my hips tighter as he began grinding to the song, which changed again, the sultry tones of The Weeknd’s “Pray For Me” setting the pace for every well placed movement. My body began moving with his, my arms going up and around his neck loosely as he bent down and nuzzled into my neck. Even through the thick fabric of the sweater, I could still feel his hot breaths, each pant causing a shiver to make its way down my spine. 

“God princess, you feel so good. What do you say you-” suddenly his warmth was gone, my face unintentionally turning into a small pout. I looked at the man who’d occupied his attention and found my breath catching. If the man dancing with me was gorgeous, this man was a god. His platinum hair was shaved on the sides, the rest slicked back in a messy but polished way. He was adorned in a sharp looking outfit, a suit jacket with a wide v-neck underneath. His pants were unholy, tight to the point to where it looked like they were gonna burst around his thighs. What topped it off were his hands, long fingers adorned with silver rings that shone dimly in the flashing lights of the atmospheric club. 

“Now, Hope. What did I say about playing on the job?” The man’s voice was even deeper than Hope’s, sending the most intense of shudders down my back and all throughout my body. I looked down, playing with the sleeve of my sweater as I waited for the two men to walk away. Suddenly, a hand was grabbing my chin and lifting my face up gently but firmly to meet the eyes of the platinum haired male, my throat working double time to swallow the sudden knot that had just caught in it. For some reason, these men screamed dangerous, something I’d normally run away from, but at this point it only added to my intrigue. 

“What’s your name, babydoll?” He asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement. I swallowed once more, praying that my voice answer his steadily. 

“It’s Y/N,” I practically whispered, cursing my inability to speak. Hope tutted, shaking his head. 

“Speak up princess, RM here can’t hear you.” I sighed, clearing my throat slightly. 

“My name’s Y/N.” RM nodded, letting go of my chin. 

“Well, Y/N. I’m sorry to cut your night short, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to leave. Maybe we can continue on a later date, princess,” he winked, patting RM on the shoulder before walking towards the doors of the club. The taller male smiled at me once more, an intrigued smile before walking off. I shuddered once more, deciding to leave the club while I still could. I made my way to the bar, ready to let Yugyeom and Mark know that I was heading out when someone bumped into me, almost knocking me over. Before I could turn around however, Mark was calling me over to the bar. 

“Eunha got home safe, do you want me to call you a cab? I can see if Youngjae’s in the back if you wanna walk,” he said, drying his hands on his towel. I shook my head, giving him a wry smile. 

“I’ll be fine if I walk, don’t worry. Besides, my apartment is only five minutes away,” I added, tapping the counter absentmindedly. “I’ll talk to you later, yeah? I’ll text either you or Yeommie when I get home.” With a nod and a smile Mark was off, serving other club-goers and chatting with other regulars. 

I made my way out into the cool night air, releasing a breath and rolling my shoulders. As I walked, the man from earlier crossed my mind. RM obviously wasn’t his real name, and knowing Jackson it was for a good reason he didn’t say it. Jackson wasn’t exactly the most legal person out there, dabbling in some dangerous mafia territory, but I trusted him with my life. He’d been there for Eunha and I ever since we started going to the club, and it’s no secret that Eunha had developed a crush on the admittedly handsome owner. 

As lost in my thoughts as I was, I didn’t notice the footsteps behind me until the cause of them grabbed my shoulder roughly, a cold object pressing into my back from behind. Fear froze me in place as I felt lips press against my ear for the second time that night, these ones unfamiliar and unwelcome. 

“Hey sweetcheeks! Nice to finally get you alone. Here’s the deal,” a greasy voice whispered in my ear, “you’re gonna pretend like you know me, and we’re gonna walk into that alleyway over there. Then we’re gonna have a talk, and if you scream I’ll shoot you right in that pretty little head of yours.” 

“O-Ok, I got it,” I stuttered quietly, ignoring the knee jerk reaction to rip my hand out of his as he intertwined our fingers, his grip so tight it hurt. He smiled down at me, and I took the chance to memorize his features in case I made it out of this situation. His hair was black, almost blue in the streetlights, and his nose was hooked, his eyes an alarming shade of azure. He looked away from me, leading me roughly to the alleyway he’d pointed to earlier. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as he practically threw me up against the wall, his hand coming up around my throat enough to immobilize me but not enough to stop my breath from coming out in short, panicked pants. 

“Now I don’t like liars, which is something you should know before we talk. I saw you in the club dancing with Hope and talking to Jackson. You obviously have some connection to them, so I want you to tell me all about it and maybe when I’m done with you I’ll let you keep your tongue,” he looked me in the eyes and smirked, a rough and cruel thing. “If you don’t start talking, I’ll find a way to make you speak. I’m honestly tempted to bring you back to Kai, because you’re fucking gorgeous, and I’d love to take this sweater off you and see what you’re hiding underneath.” 

“I-I don’t know what you want me to say,” I spat, ignoring the feeling of his other hand wandering to the hem of my top. “I don’t know anything about what Jackson does, and I don’t think I’d tell you even if I knew.” It was obvious that my snarky comment wasn’t what he wanted to hear as I felt him grab the gun and press the barrel to the skin he’d exposed. 

“Don’t get fucking snippy with me, whore. You’re completely expendable. I could shoot you right now and you’d never be seen nor heard from again. I’d never be caught either. So I suggest you stop being a brat and tell me something I’d like to hear instead of the cow shit you’ve been trying to feed me.” I shuddered, tears stinging the corners of my eyes as he buried the gun into my skin further, pressing to the point of pain. An involuntary whimper escaped my lips as the tears began to fall, staining my cheeks with the salty mixture. 

“I’m not lying to you, I have no clue-” a growl cut me off, the sound of the safety on the gun clicking off startling me into silence. “P-please, fuck, I-I have no information, I’m just a student at SNU.” 

“You’re a student that hangs out with Jackson Wang and Mark Tuan, so shut the fuck up and tell me everything you know!” He shouted, jostling my body and causing me to smack my head on the brick wall of the building behind me. I let out a small scream, my vision slightly blurry from the hit. 

“Hey!” A voice yelled from the opening of the alleyway, causing the man holding me to release his grip, only to shove me against the wall and rip the collar of my shirt down, sucking a mark onto the flesh before whispering a, “we’ll meet again, sweetcheeks” and running in the other direction. 

All the adrenaline wore off as I sank down against the rough wall, ignoring the snagging of my sweater as I began to sob silently into my arms. I was hyperventilating, my body going into overdrive as the severity of the situation hit me. 

“Oh my god, Y/N! Are you okay? Jesus fucking christ, I had no idea that was you. What happened, what did he do to you?” I looked up and managed to make out the blurry figure of Kim Taehyung, the familiarity of his brown eyes causing me to let out loud heaving sobs, my hands gripping my knees so hard the knuckles turned white. 

“T-T-Tae-” I was cut off by his arms wrapping around me, pressing my face into his warm chest, inhaling the scent of his usual lotion and closing my eyes, my sobs quieting down as I listened to the gentle humming he was emitting, the warm rumble making the exhaustion hit me tenfold. 

“It’s okay, Y/N. I’m here. I’ve got you. I’m going to take you to the dorms okay? I want you to stay with me tonight.” I nodded, gasping as he picked me up bridal style, carrying me to his car that was sitting on the side of the road. He sat me down in the passenger seat after moving some sort of take-out and turning on the heater, the car reaching a comfortable temperature that helped calm some of the shivers that were still wracking my body. 

It wasn’t long before we were reaching the dorms, my eyes barely open and my breathing calmer than before. I vaguely registered Taehyung calling one of his roomates down, before being picked up and carried to his dorm room. 

I’d fallen asleep on the way up the elevator, only waking up once I was placed in a soft bed. I opened my eyes blearily to see Taehyung walking out of what I assumed was his room and panicked, not wanting to be alone. 

“Taehyung,” I said softly, startling him, “please stay.” I pleaded, my hand coming up to rub at my eyes. He smiled softly, humming in the back of his throat again before pointing to small living area of the three person dorm where the sounds of plates and cups clinking could be heard. 

“I’m just gonna go get you and me some food and then I’ll be right back, don’t worry.” I let out a huff and nodded, yanking the blankets up to my chin before watching him leave. I stared at the door while ignoring the tears that had begun streaming silently down my face. It wasn’t until I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket that I remembered the promise I’d made to Mark. 

“Y/N! What the hell? I’ve called you like seven times, why didn’t you pick up?” I sniffled, the sound of Mark’s voice over the phone causing the dam to open up again. 

“I-I’m so s-sorry Mark, I w-was on my way h-home when I w-was- I was-” Mark shushed me, his voice automatically quieting down and becoming softer, comforting. 

“Y/N, it’s fine. I promise, it’s fine. I was just worried, and for good reason. Are you okay? Where are you now? Are you safe?” I nodded, before realizing he couldn’t see me and telling him that I was at Taehyung’s. 

“Thank god he was there to find you. If you want me to I can come over and pick you up tomorrow, yeah? I’ll take you to class and then afterwards I’ll take you to your place so you can grab some of your stuff and stay at Eunha’s.” He coughed, moving the phone away from his face before saying something along the lines of “it’s Y/N” before returning. 

“That sounds good,” I replied sleepily, jumping as Taehyung came in the room with two plates. “I gotta go,Tae’s here and he brought food.” 

“Alright, love you sweetie. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” He hung up, and I shut off my phone and made grabby hands towards Tae while sitting up. He laughed, sitting next to me on the bed and handing me the plate he’d made for me. 

“Would you mind if Jimin and Jungkook came in so they won’t have to eat alone?” I shook my head, stuffing half an egg roll in my mouth before swallowing. 

“S’okay if they come in, I don’t mind,” I said, wiping my hand on the comforter while ignoring the dirty look he shot my way. 

 

“Chim, Kookie, get in here!” I watched as the aforementioned boys walked into the room, Jimin setting his plate down on Taehyung’s dresser before taking mine and doing the same, attacking me in a hug once he was done. 

“Y/N, we were so worried! Tae called us on his way to the dorm and told us what he’d seen.” Jimin whined, getting off me and handing me back my plate before sitting down at the end of the bed, his feet criss-crossed in front of him. 

“How are you feeling?” Jungkook asked, making himself comfortable on the floor. I started shaking slightly, recalling the feeling of the cold gun on my waist before snapping out of it, meeting the boy’s concerned doe eyes. 

“I’m feeling a bit better now that I’m safe. The whole experience was terrifying,” I responded finally, pushing the beef and broccoli on my plate around with my chopsticks. “He shoved me against a wall and demanded I tell him what I knew about this guy I’d been dancing with. I had no clue what he was talking about, the dude went by a fucking codename or some shit.” 

“Did you get a good look at him? Maybe we can report him,” Jimin asked, reaching for his phone. I nodded. Jungkook glanced at Jimin, who was typing out a text on his phone, nudging him slightly. 

“Why don’t we send the report tomorrow, yeah? Y/N, did he do anything else, say anything else?” Jungkook questioned, his eyes burning slightly with barely contained anger. 

“He- well… he kinda…” I trailed off, pulling down the edge of my turtleneck where the man had left a dark purple bruise. “He said he’d see me again, later too.” 

Taehyung almost choked, his eyes landing on the mark. Jungkook’s fists were clenched in rage, and Jimin looked ready to pounce. I gulped, curling into myself on the bed and yanking the sweater back up, covering up the mark as if it’d help it disappear. 

“What happened before then though, Y/n? Is there anything he said that could help us figure out who this creep is?” I looked down at my lap, my eyebrows furrowing. 

“Well, he said something about a Kai? And he said he approached me because I hang out at Jackson’s bar all the time with Mark and Yugyeom and Bam…” I trailed off, thinking about the two men who’d interacted with me at the club. “There was also another guy.” My face heated up at the thought of RM, and his intense expression as he’d lifted my chin. 

“Go on,” Taehyung urged, leaning in to hear what else I had to say, “tell us everything.” 

 

“Well, the first guy’s name was Hope? But I don’t think that was his real name. And the second guy was referred to as RM, but that’s obviously not his name either.” I ignored the look the boys sent each other, almost as if they were thinking the same thing. 

“Anyways, Hope danced with me for a little bit before he had to take off, because RM came and got him. They were so weird… but interesting. Is it bad I want to run into them again?” I asked, staring at the wall before shoving a fork full of rice in my mouth. “TBH I wan’ know more about RM.” 

“Ew, Y/n! Stop talking with your mouth full. Seriously, that’s gross!” Jimin protested as you stuck your tongue out at him, snorting at the way the smaller male leaned away from you. 

“I don’t think you should go back there for a while,” Taehyung said, averting his eyes. “I love Jackson and Mark-hyung as much as you guys do but it’s not safe. Give it a week. We’ll report the man to the police and then you can go dance all you want.” At that my appetite was gone, the food I would’ve once scarfed down now making me nauseous. I shoved my plate away, looking down at the comforter and ignoring the way the boys were looking at me, worry shining clear in their eyes. 

“We mean it, Y/n. No going to the club without us or someone else. No going at all, actually. If we have to we’ll have Jaebum-hyung tail you,” Jungkook said, his dark eyes digging into my very own. It was almost as if he were hiding something, the panic in his eyes a little alarming to me. It was noticeable that he wasn’t telling me something, and I narrowed my eyes. 

“Guys, I’ll be fine. But I’ll stay home,” I lied, lying back on the bed. “I’ll even make sure I call someone to walk with me.” Jungkook smiled, the look in his eyes fading slightly. 

“Good. I’ll go get you some new clothes, would you like shorts or sweatpants?” Jimin asked, getting up to head to his room. Taehyung held up a hand, shaking his head. 

“I got it, hyung. I’ll even get her a towel so she can shower. You two go chill in the living room or put up the food, I’ll be out there in a little bit. Jungkook, I’ll be sleeping in your room tonight, is that okay?” Jungkook nodded, heading out the door after grabbing the uneaten food that had been pushed away. 

After Taehyung and the others left to do what they’d previously discussed I melted on the bed, my eyes fluttering closed as I let the images from tonight playback through my mind, everything from how I felt as Hope danced with me to how RM made me feel when he confronted me. 

And it was then that I knew I truly wouldn’t be able to keep my promise to the boys. I had to go back or it’d drive me insane, not only because I’d be cooped up in my room but also because I wouldn’t be able to remove the two men out of my mind. 

As I laid back, waiting for Taehyung, I made up my mind, my resolve hard as steel as I set a date in my mind. I was going to find them again, dangerous or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at us on tumblr!
> 
> @totaltrashdotcom and @blossomfreckles


End file.
